


like the sun set in your eyes (and never wanted to rise)

by soofyahn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofyahn/pseuds/soofyahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn mourns over the loss of Liam's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the sun set in your eyes (and never wanted to rise)

**Author's Note:**

> alright so zayn is GIVING ME FEELINGS ALWAYS [RUBBING LIAM'S HAIR AND WHAT NOT](http://soofyahn.tumblr.com/post/36212495923) and somehow i was inspired to write this little drabble. it's kind of silly. i fully blame zayn for ruining my life.

"What do you think?" Liam smiles, sort of. He seems nervous, almost like he thinks Zayn is going to scoff at him or look genuinely disgusted. It's silly of him, Zayn thinks. It's just a fucking haircut.  
  
"You look good," Zayn promises, even if he's not sure he quite likes it himself yet, because he can't risk hurting Liam's feelings. He’ll get used to it. Maybe.  
  
He instinctively goes to run his hands over his boyfriend's head, glancing at Liam briefly before running his fingers over the newly-buzzed haircut. He stops at the back of his neck, where there used to be short curls he could tug on softly.  
  
Zayn swallows. He'll miss his hair, if he's being honest.  
  
"Really?" Liam's smile widens a bit. He looks pleased.   
  
Zayn pulls him a little closer by the neck, murmuring a gentle " _yeah_ ," before meeting his lips in a kiss.  
  
*  
  
It's silly of Zayn. Really. It's just a haircut, for gods sake. Hair grows. He dyed part of his own hair blonde just a bit ago, just because. Hair doesn't matter, contrary to the belief of teenage girls across the globe who were obsessing over his own. It's just hair. It shouldn’t bother him at all.  
  
But still. Zayn misses running his fingers through Liam's soft tufts of hair, the way he'd whine into his neck and maybe gasp a little if Zayn tugged a little too hard.   
  
Even when he cut a good portion of his hair off before, trying out the whole quiff thing, there was still enough for Zayn to bury his fingers in. Ever since he's known Liam, his hair has always been long enough to twist, to tug, to snuggle his nose in and inhale his scented shampoo.   
  
It takes a little bit to get used to, more so than in the normal way it takes to get used to any new haircut, because no matter how often you politely say to your friend, "it looks _great_ ," their head still looks kind of odd, like they're wearing a new one. Or like seeing someone in a different light and your eyes still have yet to adjust. It takes a few days, maybe, before you start remembering that they actually look like that now.   
  
But no, Zayn has to remember that there's nothing to grab onto when Liam is in between his legs and making Zayn whine and writhe and pant into the sheets, so he's left idly holding onto his buzzed head, maybe stroking it with the pads of his thumbs. If he nuzzles into the top of Liam head, the rough hairs will prod at his cheek uncomfortably. He'll miss the way it used to get all tangled and sweaty on his forehead during sex, sticking up at odd angles and making him look completely destroyed and _gorgeous_.  
  
It's not the worst thing in the world, and he's still just as attracted to him as ever, but Zayn has to admit, he really did like Liam's hair.   
  
*  
  
"You kinda look like you're a man of uniform now, Li," Zayn muses about a week later as they're sitting on the couch. He's been staring at Liam, thinking, as his boyfriend was deeply engrossed in watching an episode of Friends he'd seen at least three times before already.  
  
Liam tears his eyes from the television, eyes crinkling just slightly. "What?"  
  
Zayn brings his arm around his shoulder, curling his hand around his neck. He smiles at him. "Like you've just joined the army or somethin'. You look all tough."   
  
Liam's got the body for it too, now he thinks about it. Muscles and finely contoured body and yeah, that's actually not a terrible mental image. Zayn didn't even think himself that kind of guy, lusting over the idea of a man in uniform. It’s kind of stupid.  
  
Liam is just kind of smiling at him, cheeks tinged slightly pink. He bites his lip - _god_ \- before leaning into Zayn and whispers, "Does that turn you on?"   
  
Zayn giggles a little bit, or, well, a lot, and pulls Liam into him, licking his way into his mouth shamelessly. After a moment, Liam pulls away, smiling and bumping his nose with Zayn's gently before kissing him again and again. He pushes Zayn to lay down on the couch, moving his body so he's right on top of him.  
  
Briefly, Zayn breaks the kiss to gasp, "Yeah, yeah it does,"  and then Liam is reattaching their lips, moving his body closer, closer, friction building between them already. His tongue surprisingly dominates Zayn's, working its way over and over in his mouth, wet and hot. He's grasping at Zayn's own hair, just slightly.   
  
When he grinds down on Zayn's crotch, hard, he earns a full-out moan from his boyfriend, and Liam can't help but smile into the kiss.   
  
Zayn moves his hand to rub over Liam's head, just once, and Liam moves his lips to suck a bruising, wet kiss into his neck, and Zayn thinks, _yeah, I'm starting to like this haircut now._


End file.
